Three-piece, wound golf balls with balata covers are preferred by many expert golfers. These balls provide a combination of distance, high spin rate, and control that is not available with other types of golf balls. However, balata is easily damaged in normal play, and, thus, lacks the durability required by the average golfer.
In contrast, amateur golfers typically prefer a solid, two-piece ball with an ionomer cover, which provides a combination of distance and durability. Because of the hard ionomer cover, these balls are almost impossible to cut, but also have a very hard “feel”, which many golfers find unacceptable, and a lower spin rate, making these balls more difficult to draw or fade. The differences in the spin rate can be attributed to the differences in the composition and construction of both the cover and the core.
Many attempts have been made to produce a golf ball with the control and feel of a wound balata ball and the durability of a solid, two-piece ball, but none have succeeded totally. In various attempts to produce an ideal golf ball, the golfing industry has blended hard ionomer resins (i.e., those ionomer resins having a hardness of about 60 to 66 on the Shore D scale, as measured in accordance with ASTM method D-2240) with a number of softer polymeric materials, such as softer polyurethanes. However, the blends of the hard ionomer resins with the softer polymeric materials have generally been unsatisfactory in that these balls exhibit numerous processing problems. In addition, the balls produced by such a combination are usually short on distance.
While different blend combinations of species of one variety of polymer, such as prior art ionomers, i.e., copolymers of an olefin and an α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid, have been successfully used in the prior art, different polymers, such as carboxylic acid based ionomers and balata or other non-ionic polymers have not been successfully blended for use in golf ball covers. In general, prior art blends of polymer components are immiscible, i.e., heterogeneous on a microscopic scale, and incompatible, i.e., heterogeneous on a macroscopic scale, unless strong interactions are present between the polymer components in the mixture, such as those observed between carboxylic acid based ionomers and other polymers containing carboxylic acid groups. In particular, this lack of compatibility exists when an ionomer is blended with a polyolefin homopolymer, copolymer, or terpolymer that does not contain ionic, acidic, basic, or other polar pendant groups, and is not produced with a metallocene catalyst. These mixtures often have poor tensile strength, impact strength, and the like. Hence, the golf balls produced from these incompatible mixtures will have inferior golf ball properties such as poor durability, cut resistance, and so on. In contrast, a compatible blend may be heterogeneous on a microscopic scale, but is homogeneous on a macroscopic scale, and, thus, has useful golf ball properties.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,840 discloses golf ball covers including a blend of “ionic copolymers” and “non-ionic copolymers”. However, the “ionic copolymers” are defined as copolymers of an α-olefin and a metal salt of an αβ-unsaturated carboxylic acid, and the “non-ionic copolymers” are copolymers or terpolymers containing ethylene or propylene and acrylic or methacrylic acid monomers. Therefore, strong interactions exist between the metal salts of the “ionic copolymers” and the acrylic or methacrylic acid monomers of the “non-ionic copolymers” that allow compatible blends to be formed. These interactions do not exist in prior art blends of ionomers and polymers that are truly non-ionic or non-polar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,640 to Harris et al. discloses golf ball cover compositions comprising an oxa acid compound having the formula which may be blended with prior art, carboxylic acid based ionomers to provide golf balls having an excellent spin rate and good shear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,687 to Bezwada et al. discloses polymer blends containing absorbable polyoxaesters and blends of polyoxaesters and other biologically compatible polymers for use in surgical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,578 to Rajagopalan discloses golf balls comprising “saponified ionomers”, i.e., ester based ionomeric polymers produced by carrying out a hydrolysis or saponification on copolymers containing pendant ester groups to form an ionomeric polymer that is less hydrophilic than typical carboxylic acid based ionomers to provide golf balls having enhanced physical properties when compared to prior art golf balls.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 09/132,193 discloses golf balls comprising compatible blends of oxa acids and saponified ionomers.
However, there is no known disclosure of golf balls comprising oxa esters or blends of oxa esters and other polymers, such as saponified ionomers.
Hydrolysis or saponification of alkyl acrylate units in a crosslinkable polymer chain is disclosed by Gross in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,891. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,626, Hurst discloses heating a mixture of an alkali metal hydroxide, a thermoplastic ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymer and water to saponify the acrylate units and form an aqueous emulsion.
A different approach to hydrolysis or saponification of an ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymer is disclosed by Kurkov in U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,057, in which the copolymer is mixed with an aqueous solution of an inorganic alkali metal base at a temperature sufficient for saponification to take place and at which the copolymer undergoes a phase change.
All of the prior saponification methods discussed above require that the polymer component be in contact with water, either by conducting the reaction in an aqueous medium or by adding an aqueous solution to the polymer. However, nonaqueous inorganic alkali metal base solutions, e.g., containing an alcohol or polyethylene glycol solvent, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,698 to Wang et al., although aqueous solutions are disclosed to be preferred.
McClain, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,034, discloses a process whereby ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers or their ionomers are prepared from ethylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers by saponifying the latter in the melt with metal hydroxides to form an ionomer and a by-product, i.e., alkanol, then optionally acidifying the ionomer to form the free acid copolymer.
The processes disclosed by the Kurkov, McClain and Wang references, in particular, are incapable of providing optimal product quality since blending and saponifying in a single operation as taught by the subject references leads to rapid saponification, with a concurrent rapid increase in melt viscosity. Due to this rapid increase in melt viscosity, the resultant mixture is non-uniform and therefore the material properties of products made from this material are not consistent throughout the product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,578 to Rajagopalan, a patent that issued from one of the parent applications of the present invention, overcame the above deficiencies.
A need exists in the golf ball art for highly durable golf balls, which have improved performance, and may be tailored to have virtually any combination of feel and spin rate. The present invention provides such a golf ball.